Foodini
'''Foodini '''is a game show host that first appeared in Papa's Pancakeria as a customer/host. At the end of each day, you have the option of playing or skipping one of the minigames that he has in store for you if you have tickets. If you are able to win a game, you are awarded with a prize based around the theme of each minigame, each being a furniture item or clothing from another Gameria. He is also is the leader of the parade. He is always unlocked as the last customer before Papa Louie in every Gameria starting from his debut in Papa's Pancakeria to Papa's Hot Doggeria. In Papa's Cupcakeria he has become a random day customer. Flipdeck Info This popular game-show host found the perfect venue for his traveling game show: Papa’s chain of restaurants! Since the opening of Papa's Pancakeria, Foodini brings his assortment of food-themed mini-games to the restaurant every evening. Papa Louie loved the added exposure from the game show, and worked with Foodini on a promotion for opening his new restaurant in Starlight City. Orders Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Waffle * Powdered Sugar * 3 Butters * 2 Strawberries * Banana * Drink: ** Large Decaf w Cream Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Wings (left) * 6 Spicy Garlic Shrimp (right) * 4 Celery (left) * Awesome Sauce Dip * Kung Pao Dip * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Onions * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria for the iPad * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Onion Ring * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Onion Ring * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C (A in other holidays) * Blueberry Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Coconut Shavings ** Lollipop Bits ** Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Coconut Shavings ** Sourballs (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Sarge Gobstopper (No toppings in other holidays) ** Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) ** Sarge Gobstopper (No toppings in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with him *Papa's Freezeria HD: Purple Burple syrup Trivia *He, Sarge Fan and Papa Louie are the only characters to not have any hair. *If he is unlocked, and if you're playing Customer Cravings, he may appear in the game, with Foodini saying "What does Foodini crave?" *He gets a tan in Hot Doggeria. *In Cupcakeria is the first time he isn't unlocked before Papa Louie. He would usually be unlocked with a rank, but instead he was a random day customer. *According to his customer card in Cupcakeria, his favorite holiday is Onionfest. Mainly in Hot Doggeria the Onion decorations may relate to him. Gallery Foodini perfect.png Foodini Unlocked.PNG|Foodini unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Foodini Friday Games.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Foodini.png|Happy Foodini Poor Foodini.png Foodinitongue.jpg|Foodini is not pleased! Foodini1.jpg 42.jpg Two Foodinis.png Foodini playing Steak and Jake.png Just saw this in Customer Cravings....png Foodini Regular.jpg|Foodini in the Customer List without any stars! Perfect foodini.png|Perfect score on Foodini Dont shoot.png|You are the worst game show host so I will shoot and murder you! FOODINI SE PREPARANDO PARA VOAR.png|CAUTION I'M PREPARING TO FLY ME. Foodini OMG.png|Foodini When Burgers Attack! - Foodini.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Adults Category:People with Ties Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with hats Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Obese Male Characters Category:Onionfest Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Guys who's eyes are very hard to see Category:Papa’s Pancakeria debuts Category:Characters without eyes Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Gliders Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack!